A Dance with Death
by Alice Raven B
Summary: During his time as a teacher, Tommy Oliver discovers the location of the Dragon Dagger. Chasing it he meets Zephyra, a girl who used to be a mechanical weapon. With Death on the doorstep, Tommy and Zephyra will have to call on the power of all of the rangers new and old to battle this new evil that is the oldest source of evil, Tommy X Kim, rated M for lemons and language, R&R plz


**A Dance with Death**

**Chapter 1: The Dragon Dagger**

How long had it been since she last heard her masters song? Years. She waited patiently for him to return. But the green ranger never did. Zords have feelings as well, they're not just machines they're alive. Dragonzord was pained by the disappearance of Tommy, her ranger. When the thunder Zords were destroyed Dragonzord felt alone all over again. How much time had passed since she was left alone? She did not know but she would wait forever until her Ranger returned and called upon her power again. Then she felt the disappearance of Zordon and when his energy tube shattered she felt herself become energized with power, then she felt the rebuilding of the command center that Divatox had destroyed and with that came the location of her dagger, the dragon dagger. When she had been energized with enough power she felt herself materialize in a different location.

When she awoke she was in a repaired command center, her dagger lay levitating in the place Zordon had once occupied and the technology in the command center had been upgraded. She looked at herself and found she had skin, she felt strange having skin like her pilot. Her eyes were red like when she was in Dragonzord mode. Her hair was long and black with green stripes through her hair.

"_Dragonzord can you hear me?_" a foreign voice invaded her mind.

"_Who are you?_" she replied.

"_It is I, Zordon, your creator_," the voice replied.

"_Zordon, what's happened to me?_" she asked.

"_My time has come to pass on from this life; I rebuilt the command center and you to protect the earth in my stead. I place in you the remaining power I have as well as my knowledge into this new body to protect the earth in. Your new form is more powerful than ever before and when you play your dagger you will change into your new zord form to combat evil_," Zordon replied.

"_I'm not sure if I can_," she replied.

"_You won't be alone my dear, from here on your will no longer just be Dragonzord. You will be human as well and go by the name Zephyra_," she felt a smile in Zordon's tone.

"I won't let you down my creator, I will protect the earth," she spoke aloud.

**~Reefside~**

Mesogog had been up to his usual evil doings attacking Reefside. Naturally Tommy and his new crew of rangers stopped him every time. His latest scheme involved trying to destroy the school which didn't work at all.

"You'd think Mesogog would get any better ideas seeing as all of his had failed," Connor remarked at HQ.

"Sadly they never give up," Tommy said from his computer.

"Tommy. We've got something," Hayley said from another console.

"What is it?" Tommy and the others surrounded the computer.

"No way," Tommy blinked looking at the screen.

"Dr. O, what is it?" Kira asked.

"It's the dragon dagger," he said staring at the screen.

"Okay last time I checked. Dragon's don't exist," Ethan said.

"Wait I remember seeing that before," Kira said.

"You're quite correct. You watched my video diary. It's the dagger that came with my original powers as the green ranger. Over 10 years ago," Tommy said.

"So what does this mean?" Ethan asked.

"It means we're going to Angel Grove where it all began," Tommy said taking up his stuff.

"You guys go home and pack and meet back here tomorrow morning. Hayley you too," Tommy said to his friend.

"Tommy you're not getting rid of me this easily," Hayley gave him a blank look.

"Hayley we'll talk about this later," Tommy gave her a stern stare.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Dr. O," Kira said and she Connor, Ethan and Trent left.

"Hayley I need you to hook me up to the others," Tommy said as soon as they had left.

"They others as in?" Hayley questioned.

"The original power rangers," Tommy replied.

"Why?" she said.

"Because. If the Dragon Dagger is back that means that Rita and Zed are likely to follow, or something worse," Tommy said and immediately went about preparations.

"Hey Tommy what's up man?" Jason asked when he answered.

"Tommy I answered as soon as possible," Billy entered the chat.

"Tommy so nice of you to call!" Trini said excited.

"Hey what's up man?" Zack said.

"Tommy haven't heard from you in a while," Kimberly said.

"Guys, I wish I was calling under better circumstances," Tommy said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Billy asked.

"My partner in crime Hayley has located the Dragon Dagger," Tommy said.

"Morphinominal," Billy exclaimed.

"Uh Billy. Where are you exactly?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, I'm on Aquitar," Billy replied.

"Billy married one of the aliens from Aquitar," Tommy explained.

"We're getting off topic," Jason reminded.

"With the return of the Dragon Dagger may bring about the return of Rita and Zed. If they team up with Mesogog there could be trouble. I wouldn't ask you to come back if it wasn't serious," Tommy said.

"If Rita and Zed return then we're the only ones who can handle it," Zack said.

"Zack's right, we'll be needed. We'll be there as soon as we can," Trini said.

"There's no need, the Dragon Dagger was located in Angel Grove, the ruins of the command center," Tommy said.

"Which means we're going back to where it all began," Kimberly sighed.

"You can count on me Tommy, I'll be there within two days," Jason said.

"Me too," Zack said.

"You know I'm not leaving you alone," Trini stated.

"It'll take me a bit longer but I think I can get there," Billy said.

"I'll be there as well," Kimberly said after a long pause.

"Hayley's taken the liberty of remaking your morphers. It's not going to be as powerful as Zordon's but it'll be as close as we can get without him," Tommy informed.

"We should get packing, we'll meet you at Ernie's like old times," Jason said.

"See you there old friend," Tommy nodded and with that everyone hung up.

"Hayley," Tommy said.

"I know I'm on it," Hayley replied and went about her work while Tommy got his things.

**~Morning after~**

Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent were all at Tommy's house early in the morning. Tommy had packed and Hayley had done her work then gone home to pack as well. Tommy and Hayley walked out of his home to meet them.

"Everyone ready?" Tommy asked.

"Sure are Dr. O," Kira said.

They all got into his car loading the bags into the boot and headed to the airport. Instead of parking in the parking lot he drove off to the side and up to a security gate, he showed something to the man dressed in blue with a red cap who nodded and waved them in.

"Dr. O aren't we travelling by plane?" Connor asked.

"And who was that man you were just talking to?" Trent added.

"That was Wesley Collins, Red Time Force ranger, and we're travelling on the megaship," Tommy said.

"Mega what?" Ethan asked.

"Just wait and see," Tommy smirked as he drove into a hangar bay.

The lights turned on and the massive ship came into view. Seven people were standing on the ramp waiting. Tommy got out and walked over while the others got their luggage out.

"Thank you guys for giving us a lift," Tommy said to a man with blonde/brown hair.

"It's the least we could do Tommy, anything for the legend," he replied.

"Come and meet my students guys," Tommy gave him a pat on the back as they walked over to the Dino Thunder rangers.

"Guys I'd like you to meet some old friends, this is Andros, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, TJ, Zane and Karone, the space rangers," Tommy said.

"These are my students, Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent," Tommy said and they all shook hands.

"Wow, we're actually meeting the space rangers! I was only 10 when the invasion occurred and you guys saved the day," Kira exclaimed.

"You guys have the best teacher. Tommy is the best of all of the rangers, even if he is a little old," TJ smirked and Tommy laughed and gave him a light punch on his shoulder.

"Come onboard," Cassie smiled as they helped with the luggage.

"Wow, the tech on this ship isn't seen anywhere on earth," Ethan stated walking through the megaship.

"That is because it is not from this world," the electronic voice of DECA replied.

"Guys this is DECA our AI," Andros said.

"Pleased to meet you, and nice to see you again Tommy Oliver," DECA said.

"Strap in we're going to take off," Andros said and everyone took a seat.

The engines roared to life and the ship started taking up into the air. They headed up into the sky and then unbuckled. Kira, Trent, Ethan and Connor were looking out windows back on earth.

"Wow, wait till my mum hears this story," Ethan said.

"My dad is going to kill me," Trent said.

"Tommy we'll be above Angel Grove within a few hours, mind telling us what this is about?" Andros asked.

"We located the dragon dagger at the remains of the command center in angel grove," Tommy started.

"You mean the command center that Divatox destroyed?" Ashley said.

"That exact one, I've called the others and we're going to investigate. Rita and Lord Zed could return," Tommy said.

"Which means Darkonda could return and Divatox as well, perhaps even Dark Specter" TJ said.

"We'll monitor things from up here," Andros said.

"Thanks guys, oh and Billy is coming from Aquitar so he'll be entering earth sometime soon," Tommy added.

Just then the alarm went off and what they saw wasn't a good sight. Rito, Rita's brother was attacking Angel grove which meant that Lord Zed and Rita's return came sooner than planned.

"Oh man that thing is ugly," Kira said looking at the screen.

"But he's powerful and dangerous, let's suit up!" Tommy announced.

"Right!" everyone echoed.

"Let's rock it!" the space rangers initiated their morphing sequence.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" the Dino rangers suited up and DECA beamed them down.

"White Ranger, Dino power," Trent morphed

"Galaxy Glider Hang Ten!" the hover boards of the space rangers came and they jumped on heading to earth.

"Thundersaurus megazord!"

"Astro Megazord!" the megaship turned into a megazord.

"Hey Rito, never thought you'd show your ugly face again!" Tommy called.

"You! I see your wearing black," Rito replied holding his sword.

"Doesn't matter what colour I wear, we'll always win," with that the two megazords engaged Rito.

Rito fought off the two megazords when music played and everyone stopped. The Thundersaurus megazord and Astro megazord turned as out of the ocean came a large zord of some kind. It had wings and was a lot thinner than the other Zords, it move with unrivaled grace and yet Tommy felt like he knew the zord.

It attacked Rito at a speed he didn't expect and when it knocked him to the ground he was forced to flee.

"I'll be back!" Rito swore and disappeared.

"Whoever you are, thanks for the help," Tommy said looking at the zord but it gave no response as it returned to the ocean and disappear beneath the water.

"We've got to get to the juice bar," Tommy said to the others and they went back to the megaship preparing to land.

They landed in an airbase not too far north of Angel Grove and took a jeep towards Angel Grove, Andros gave Tommy a communicator so he could ask for help if they needed it.

Ernie's juice bar hasn't really changed in all the years since Tommy had last been there.

"Well look at who turned up! Tommy Oliver!" Ernie chuckled immediately recognizing the man.

"Hey Ernie, long time no see," Tommy shook his hand.

"And who are these kids?" Ernie asked looking at Trent, Kira, Ethan and Connor.

"These are some of my students, we're here on a trip," Tommy smiled.

"And I remember when you were the student, long way you've gone Tommy," Ernie said.

"By the way there are some people waiting for you," Ernie pointed to a table with 5 people sitting there.

"Guys you made it here before me," Tommy raced over to shake the hands of his brothers and sisters in arms.

"Tommy great to see you!" Zack smiled.

"Tommy how are you man?" Jason grinned.

"Hey Tommy," Trini smirked.

"Good to see you again Tommy," Billy said.

Kimberly stayed silent and Tommy mentally winced but had no time to think about it.

"Bad news guys," Tommy said.

"You mean Rito?" Jason asked.

"I guess that was you and Andros's team that kicked his ass?" Zack asked.

"No, it was a dragon of some kind," Tommy said.

"Do dragons even exist?" Trini asked.

"They do now," Tommy replied with a sigh.

"Well if this thing kicked Rito's ass, isn't it a good thing?" Kira cut in.

"Tommy who are they?" Zack asked.

"These are my students, Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent," Tommy introduced.

"Guys, these are my brothers and sisters in arms, the original power rangers," Tommy said in a hushed tone.

"By the way how'd you guys get here so quickly?" Tommy asked.

"You wouldn't believe it but…" Jason and the others showed Tommy their communicators.

"They teleported us here," Trini said.

"Then I guess you will be needing something else, but not here," Hayley spoke up.

"We could go to the place where the command center used to be?" Billy suggested.

"Or what's left of it at least," Zack said.

"Sounds like a plan," Tommy said and they walked out of Ernie's heading out to the place where it all began.

Kimberly still hadn't said anything, to Tommy at least. Instead she was in a heated conversation with Kira about music, Kimberly had started learning guitar and Kira was talking about it. They reached the off-road terrain and started driving around rocks and other things on the dirt path heading to where the six adults remembered where the command center used to be.

When they got there, they didn't find metal everywhere and the command center in ruins, instead they found it perfectly rebuilt and in pristine condition.

"I thought the command center was destroyed? Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"It was, I don't understand how it could have been rebuilt," Tommy replied.

"Let's go and find out," Jason said walking up to the metal doors and pushing them open.

What they found wasn't the command center they all knew, inside the tech was even more advanced than it was before. Billy immediately went over and investigated then he looked to his communicator that seemed different.

"Morphinominal, the tech is more advanced than ever," Billy exclaimed.

"The question is, who upgraded it," Tommy said.

"Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent don't touch anything," Tommy looked to his students.

"But this tech is so advanced," Ethan exclaimed.

"Tommy look at this," Trini spoke up.

In the place where Zordon's tube used to be the Dragon Dagger was levitating in midair. Tommy immediately recognized it's work and its power. Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent were gawking at it.

"Tommy, the honor is yours," Zack said gesturing to the Dagger.

Tommy walked up the stairs and up to the place where the Dagger was levitating. As he reached for it a hand stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hands off my dagger," a female voice spat.

Tommy looked at her, her eyes were red, and she had long black hair with green stripes through it. Her skin was pale and she was just a little bit smaller than Kira. Before Tommy could say anything she kicked him in the chest sending him flying into Jason and Zack.

"She's stronger than she looks," Jason said as he and Zack attacked her.

Somehow she knew their fighting styles and the original black and red ranger were send flying landing on their asses. Kimberly, Billy and Trini looked at each other before the three of them tried but found themselves on their asses quicker than Jason and Zack.

"Okay how does she know our moves," Zack shouted standing up.

"And what is she doing in the command center," Jason added.

"How about we try our luck," Connor stood in before he and the other Dino rangers engaged the strange girl.

The girl was slowly overwhelming the Power Rangers when the alarm went off. Immediately the girl ceased her fighting of the humans and went over to the various controls. On the viewing screen a monster had appeared in Angel Grove, before the rangers knew what was going on the girl grabbed the dagger and seemed to teleport to the place the monster was.

Tommy and the others turned to the viewing globe and saw her appear fighting the monster wearing a foreign kind of armor.

"What on earth just happened? One second she is beating the hell out of us and the next she teleports away to fight the monster," Ethan said rubbing a bruise she had given him.

"Who the hell was she?" Jason asked the group.

"I don't know but I'm glad she isn't trying to destroy the world," Tommy said watching as she had just finished destroying the monster.

"Let's go give her a hand," Tommy said, as soon as he finished they were suddenly teleported to the site.

The monster grew to a large size.

"Alright let's morph," Tommy said to his students.

"Stand back, this is my fight," the girl shouted at him giving him a glare.

She lifted the dagger to her lips and began to play the music Tommy knew all too well.

"No don't! Dragonzord was badly damaged in his last fight," Tommy shouted attempting to stop her.

Instead of the zord rising from the ocean the girls eyes glowed and her chest seemed to glow. She lowered the dagger, the music played constantly even without her playing it anymore. The dagger disappeared into her chest and her whole body glowed changing. Her body was covered in metallic scales and wings shot out of her back. She leapt into the air and grew changing into the Dragonzord that had attacked Rito before. The Dragonzord attacked and destroyed the monster quicker than Tommy and the others would have thought.

"Did she just?" Trent asked.

"Turn into the zord that kicked that weird bone guy's ass? Yeap," Kira replied shocked.

Just as quickly as the monster was destroyed they were transported back to the command center and the girl transported back in her human form, she placed the dagger back in its position and turned to face the group.

"Firstly I'd like to say that was amazing," Tommy spoke up.

"Second, we'd like to know who you are and what you are?" Billy said.

"My name is Zephyra, a few years ago I came into existence Tommy Oliver, Zack Taylor, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart," she said.

"How do you know our names? And how are you able to use the dagger that was meant to call upon the Dragonzord that lays dormant in the ocean?" Tommy asked.

"You know Zordon's energy tube was shattered years ago, he neutralized all the evil he could. Knowing he couldn't do it all forever he rebuilt this command center and rebuilt, upgraded and gave me a new form, the reason I know you all so well is because you all know me as this," She waved her hand and the viewing globe brought up her old form, one that was too familiar to all of them.

"No way, you're Dragonzord? My Dragonzord?" Tommy blinked rapidly.

"I am, and how I have missed you my dear pilot," her eyes glistened.

"Why did you attack us?" Zack asked.

"To test if you were still as versatile as ever," she shrugged.

"If I was fighting you for real, you wouldn't stand a chance," she smiled.

"Why would you need to test us?" Jason asked.

"Because at this very moment, Mesogog is creating an Alliance with Rita and Lord Zed in destroying Reefside," she cocked her head.

"Hayley, I believe you have the morphers?" she turned her attention to the red haired technologic genius.

"They aren't as powerful as they originally were," Hayley said taking them from her bag.

"But they will be, place them here," a table emerged from the ground and Hayley walked over and placed the five rebuilt morphers onto the table.

Zephyra, or Dragonzord as Tommy knew her, walked over to a series of complex buttons and dials, she then proceeded to work rapidly. Ethan and Billy couldn't keep up with what she was doing but they saw the results as five different coloured energy beams were hitting the old morphers. They watched as the morphers glowed their respective colours and revved to life changing into the form of their power coins.

Once the morphers had been re-energized Zephyra took them and walked over to Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim and Zack.

"The world calls upon you to fight once again, Once a Ranger, Always a ranger," she said and placed the coins into their hands.

Jason the red power coin, Billy the blue, Zack the black, Trini the yellow and Kimberly the pink.

"Why are we needed again, surely Tommy, his students and you can handle Mesogog, Rita and Zed," Billy said.

"It's not just them, more evil is being revived and the source is ancient, we will need a lot of rangers to take up their mantles again to protect the earth," Zephyra said.

"What ancient evil is coming?" Kim asked.

"Its name is Thanatos, the ancient Greeks fought against him and barely won, in mythology he is known as the God of Death, because where his evil rises, only death is left in its wake, that is why I am restoring your full powers and asking you to fight again," Zephyra informed.

"How is Thanatos going to arrive?" Tommy asked.

"In a few months the planets will align and a gate will open that Thanatos will use to enter the world through an ancient ritual that his followers will seek to preform," Zephyra brought up an image on the viewing globe.

"It looks like the ritual to bring back skull cavern," Ethan said.

"That is only but a part," Zephyra said.

"We will fight to stop the end of the world," Jason said.

"I must make contact with the other rangers across the universe, but firstly we need a main base of operations," Zephyra went about pressing and typing on more dials and buttons.

"I have a place under my house in Reefside, but why is Reefside so important?" Tommy said.

"Because deep in the ocean of Reefside is the gate Thanatos will use," Zephyra replied.

"Okay how are we going to transfer the Command center into Tommy's basement?" Trini asked.

"Watch," Zephyra smirked and her hands were moving rapidly across the buttons and keys.

The whole place started to glow and everything went dark. They could feel the whole place moving and then it came to a stop all of a sudden causing everyone to fall down except Zephyra who was perfectly stable.

"Go ahead and look," Zephyra pointed to a door.

Tommy went and opened the door to find himself walking into his HQ, a wall that was previously just a wall now had a door embedded into it which led to the command center.

"What did you do?" Billy asked as everyone walked into Tommy's HQ.

"I changed the molecular structure of the command center and transported it here through a bio-field to place it at the destination I programmed it into," she replied in terms only Billy could comprehend.

"English Billy?" Jason and Zack looked at their nerdy friend.

"She basically reprogramed and relocated the command center," Billy said in short.

"You should debrief your team while I make the last few preparation for the changes," Zephyra walked back into the command center and went about doing her things.

"Would you like to come upstairs for coffee?" Tommy asked the group.

"I gotta split Dr. O, my parents are going to freak," Connor said.

"Yeah we should be going home before we get into trouble, See you at school tomorrow Dr. O, least we don't need to make excuses for being away for more than a day with an excursion," Kira spoke up before peering at Zephyra to say goodbye.

The girl gave the yellow ranger a smile which caused Kira's heart beat to quicken and her cheeks to blush for reasons she didn't know. Before it became too obvious she left while Ethan and Trent left sometime after leaving Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini to have coffee and reminisce.

Zephyra was busy programming some things, three holographic screens were being used to work on, she had registered her attendance at Reefside High school as well as sent out emergency alerts to all previous rangers with a message to return to earth within two weeks for a global debrief about the fate of the entire cosmos.

Thanatos was coming and she knew she would need to have everyone at their best and ready to fight him and his onslaught of evil minions.

Darkness was rising and Death was knocking at the door.


End file.
